Total Drama Cruise
by laylia love
Summary: When 20 contestants go on a cruise around the world. One by one each contestant will go home and one will take home the one million dollars. Who will win on TOTAL. DRAMA. CRUISE!(APPS CLOSED)
1. APPS sign up here!

_**Here is total drama season 7 Total drama cruise. It's like world tour only on a boat. There will be 5 OCs picked. SIGH UP HERE IN THE COMMENT BOX! I'll show you in case this is your first time filling one out.**_

* * *

**Name: Vanneta Harrison**

**Nickname: Ven**

**unwanted nickname: Vampetta **

**Age(between 15-18): 16**

**Height: 5.8**

**Personality: She is nice and Energetic. When you make her mad her eyes seem to glow and her teeth sharpen(like a shark or vampire).**

**Hair style/color: Blonde, curly ponytail with purple highlights.**

**eye color: faded red, when mad her eyes seem to glow bright red(like a vampire)**

**skin color: tanish**

**what do their clothes look like(very specific): red tanktop with a black ripped shirt above it, ripped bootcut blue-jeans, red and grey tennis shoes.**

**State(the state you live in): Georgia**

**Town/City(you live in): Hartwell**

**Likes: Nice people, sharks, any animal(exept one)**

**Dislikes: cats, people who make mad.**

**Strengths: fast, agile, and and a great swimmer.**

**Weakness: her personalities.**

**Disorders or sicknesses: M.P.D.**

**Added info: Her personalities are Layila, Val, Avree, Princess Cameron, Kenzie, Hyde, and Lucy. Vaneta's highlights change color when she changes personalities.**

**Would you like a relationship: sure**

**if yes with who: Mike Smith**

**Why do they want the money: to buy a shark tank for her room.**

* * *

**SIGN UP NOW!**


	2. all characters

_**Here are the 6 lucky OCs and the 14 welcomed back victims.**_

* * *

**The 6 OCs are:**

Vanneta Haarrison(my OC)

Diamond Aozora(shinxshinx1595)

Ricardo(RicardoEncina17)

Natalia Wolfe(Chucklez-lives-on)

Andre Martins(guest)

Tamara(Smoshbuscus girl)

**The 14 contestants are:**

Mike

Zoey

Cameron

Noah

Tyler

Gwen

Lindsay

Duncan

Dawn

Scott

Jasmine

Dave

Sky

Shawn

* * *

Thank you for posting your OCs. For the first Challenge everyone has to climb up a mountain then make something to ride down.


	3. A trip uphill goes downhill fast

**Here's chapter one. First time writer, please remember that, just in case.**

* * *

Chris: Welcome to another total drama season of PAIN! Speaking of pain, here come our victi- I mean contestants. Let's welcome back Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Noah, Tyler, Gwen, Lindsay Duncan, Dawn, Scott, Jasmine, Dave, Sky, and Shawn.

_**Confessionals**_

Mike: Wow. It's been a while. I see Zoey's here, its been forever since I've seen her.(smiles) I saw some new people on the ship I wonder who they are...

Noah: I was only hoping that I would never come back.(sarcastic) Chris, whatever pain shall we be in today? Chris made me come back just as I got this cool new book.(holds up Twilight) I'm on team Bella. She pretty.

**_Confessions end_**

Chris: And you're not the only one competing this season. Let's welcome the newbies: Scared sweet-heart Tamara, The two multiples Vanneta and Diamond, opposite Al Recardo, amazing actress Natalia, and little big heart Andre.

Tamara: I'm... on...TOTAL DRAMA!(freezes)

Vanneta:(sighs) C'mon Dia, lets get Tamara...again.

Lindsay: Why is she frozen?

Diamond: Don't worry about it.(helps Vanneta drag Tamara way) She ways a ton.(eyes turn orange)

Chien: I got this amigo.

Vanneta: thanks Chien.

Zoey: I thought her name was Diamond-

Cameron: And she was American.

Vanneta: uhhhhh, her name is Diamond, and... that's what I said!(laughs nervously)

_**Confessionals**_

Scott: The pretty girl is hiding something. I plan to know what it is.

Vanneta: I need to be way more careful. On the way here, me and Diamond got to know each other and now we're really good friends, we both have M.P.D. just like Mike. We want to keep ours a secret knowing what Scott did to Mike in Revenge of the island.

Mike: I know what their hiding, right when Vanneta called Diamond Chien, I knew something was up. I wonder why their keeping it a secret?

Natalia: Part of being a great actress is making people believe you're the character. I'll manipulate a few people if they tell they'll have to go home. I've done it to a ton of my classmates to do my homework. This'll work like a charm.(laughs evily)

**_Confessions end_**

Tamara: O.K. i'm fine now. So Chris, what's the challenge!

Chris: Well, someone's very energetic. Today you'll be having a race to the other side of the island to the cruise ship that will be talking you around the world this season. The teams will now be chosen. Andre, Vanneta, Diamond, Mike, Cameron, Noah, Gwen, Lindsay, Dave, and Sky. You will be the Winter Wolves. Now, team two is Ricardo, Natalia, Tamara, Zoey, Tyler, Duncan, Dawn, Scott, Jasmine, and Shawn. You're the Summer Seahorses.

Natalia:(clears voice to sound a bit high pitched) I LOVE SEAHORSES!

Chris: Well, O.K. than. Well, you have to make something that can carry you across the island. You have to make it out of this garbage right here.

Vanneta:(whispers to Diamond) Hey, you think Puelor could help us make a device to make us fly across the island, first.

Diamond:(whispers back) I'll ask her... she said yes.

Vanneta: Layila could help too. She's smart and she knows a bit in magic.

Diamond:(nods) perfect. ready.

Vanneta: set.(smiles)

Chris: GO! Make those... things.

The summer seahorses

Tamara: We can make a go-cart that can carry all of us across the island.

Zoey: That's PERFECT! Here's what we need to do-

The winter wolves

Puelor: O.K. Me and... "Vanneta" will make a slingshot to shoot us across the island. She should be back every minute.(eyes turn back to yellow)

Layila:(appears in front of Puelor in a puff of smoke) There you go. The mattress is in place we are ready to go.(whispers) I told you I know magic. NOW LET'S GO!(highlights turn back to purple.)

Mike:(in the catapult) hit it.

Diamond:(pulls lever beside her in the catapult) INCOMING MAIL, MCCLAIN!

The summer seahorses

?:INCOMING MAIL, MCCLAIN!

Noah:(sarcastic) OH, LOOK, a flying girl headed straight for the boat.(goes back to reading his book.)

Dawn:(walks up to Noah) umm, excuse me, Noah is it? It would be a lot faster if you helped us with is motored machine.

Noah:(looks up from his book) No way...(wide eyes) I'll be right back.

**_Confessionals_**

Noah:(screams) She is BEAUTIFUL! She is as pale as snow. Her eyes shine like the ocean. She is my Bella. I must be her Edward. I read the first 6 chapters and immediently knew she was going to be with Edward. I don't like the movies though. UGH!

_**Confession end**_

Dawn: Are you O.K. now?

Noah: yep.(sarcastic) Now, let's get to building this FANTASTIC carish- thing.

Dawn:(giggles) You seem the upmost interesting.(sees book) Twilight, I guess.

Noah: huh? Oh, um yeah i'm a bit of a fan. just not of the movies...

Zoey: IT'S READY! C'MON YOU TWO LETS GET GOIN'!

At the boat

Chris: So we already know our winners, since their already here...(looks at the Winter Wolves gathered around Diamond and Vanneta) WHERE ARE THE OTHERS!

Chef: I see something. It's a car.

Diamond:(with red eyes,to her teammates) Lets hide then, when the Summer Snails think they won. Vanneta will give the signal for us to come out.(eyes turn yellow again)

Vanneta:(all other teammates hid) C'mon Dia let's hide(grabs Diamond and pulls her to her hiding spot.

Diamond: what happened.

Vanneta: Long story shot, Sora, prank, SURPRISE!

Diamond: Thanks Ven.

Vanneta: no problem.(smiles, eyes glow red for a second, teeth sharpen a bit)

Diamond:(notices) Ven are you-

?:Did we make it, are we first?

?: Looks that way, Tyler.

Chris: Actually, Zoey your not.

Zoey: Then where's everyone else.

(Vanneta gives signal)

The W.W:(jumps out) SURPRPISE!

Mike:(walks up to Zoey, hair covering his left eye) Looks like we won.(sarcastic) So sorry, Zo, maybe next time.

Zoey:(mutters under her breath) Mal.

Mal: you miss me.

Zoey: NO! I-

Diamond:(grabs Mike's hand) C'mon Mike let's go!(Mal Gasps)

Vanneta: yo Mikey, you O.K. tring to catch yer breath. Kidding! Tell Mal that Valentine says 'Hello .'

Mike:(smirks) sure can do!

Andre: C'mon we won, Let's PARTY!

Chris: O.K. It's just like the plane in world tour... just on a boat. Winter Wolves, follow me to the first class, cruise. Summer Seahorses follow Chef to the LAST class of the ship. ENJOY!(laughs, leaves into pilot room)

Mike:(meets Zoey at the half way point) Listen, Zoey I need to talk to you. I'm sorry you los-

Zoey: Mike, we need to break-up.

Mike:(wide eyed) What! Break-up. w- why(starting to cry)

Zoey: I need to focus on the game right now. Sorry, Mike(leaves)

Mike:(walks back to first class crying)

Gwen:(sees Mike) MIKE! What happened to you?!

Mike: Z-Zoey b-broke up with m-me(starts bawling his eyes out)

Diamond: Don't worry, Mike someone else will come along before you know it.

Vanneta: Yeah, who knows maybe the right girl for you is on in this room. You never know.

Mike: Thanks everyone. That means a lot. Where's Cameron?

Dave:(not even looking at Sky one bit) Doing something over there.(points to a seat near the front)

Diamond: I'll go see what he's doing(walks up to the front, comes back snickering) awwww, he's asleep.

Jasmine: C'mon let's get some sleep as well.

Mike: Manitobia was right. You sound a lot like him.

Jasmine: yeah, yeah I got enough of that after Revenge of the island, All-stars, AND pahkitew island.

Vanneta: Let's just go to sleep, please(eyes glow brighter this time, and teeth sharpen A LOT) Night everyone!

In the main control room

Chris: Juicy stuff going on between Mike and Zoey. And from what I heard things just might get colder where we're going. heh heh Find out what happens next on TOTAL. DRAMA. CRUISE!

* * *

**_First challenge down. WAHOO! Sorry, Zoke fans. So, tell me what you think in the reviews below and don't forget to follow, fav, and P.M. if you didn't Layilalove... OUT!_**


	4. three answers to three questions

_**So I got a review saying that some people don't know who is who and whose personalities are whose since there are three people with D.I.D. or M.P.D. So this chapter is about what I just said! :)**_

* * *

_**Mike and his personalities**_

_**Mike: main personality**_

_**Mal: evil, cruelish,(voted for the BEST THEME SONG EVER!)**_

_**Manitobia: sassy(in a boy kinda way) sweet, bit of a sexist.(Australian) **_

_**Vito: Loose, wild, cool, heart-breaker(exept with Anne-Maria.) :/**_

_**Svetlana: active, gymnast, nice(And VERY Russian)**_

_**Chester, a bit lazy, complains**_

* * *

_**Vanneta and her personalities**_

_**Vanneta: main personality**_

_**Layila: motherly figure, knows a bit of magic, smart.**_

_**Val: mean, cruel**_

_**Princess Cameron: lazyish, stuck-up, actress.**_

_**Avree: VERY shy, when mad she gets aggressive.**_

_**Kenzie: sassy, nice(also Australian)**_

_**Hyde: energetic, hyperactive(a little British)**_

* * *

_**Diamond's personalities**_

_**Diamond: main personality**_

_**Puelor: smart(more like Einstein), nice**_

_**Trinty: shy, sporty**_

_**Crystal:(in summary exactally like Vito, just a girl)**_

_**Chien: Spanish, loyal, ninja,(And has the ability to make spears out of thin air) :O**_

_**Sora: magic, evilish**_

_**SSG(Shape shifter girl): The name says it all.**_

* * *

_**There you go. All personalities of the three M. . YOUR WELCOME! Bye!**_


	5. Frozen race

** Here_ is the next chap. Just to let you know, I know it's confusing having three people with M.P.D. but, just check out the chapter before this to figure out whose personalities are whose. ENJOY! :)_**

* * *

Chris:Last time on total drama cruise, everyone went with their teams to build a machinery that can carry their team across the island and with two certain people that will not be named proved they were the smartest. But, the Winter Wolves won the challenge thanks to "Diamond's" slingshot but guess what, starting this episode it'll be voting time. And now, the time you've been waiting for see what happens now on TOTAL. DRAMA. CRUISE. (theme)

Summmer seahorses

Zoey:(looking sad)*sighs*

Tamara: Hey, Zoey. What's wrong?

Zoey: What's wrong with me, Why'd I do it? Why'd I break-up with him?(cries)

Tamara: It's O.K. Zoe, you just did what was right for the team and-

Zoey: AND I REGRET IT!

Winter Wolves

Vanneta: sup, Mikey boy. How ya holdin' up?

Mike: good, I guess. Have ever broken up with someone you wanna spend your life with?

Vanneta:(looks down) No. Everyone thinks i'm a weirdo and they call me Vampetta.

Mike: Really, why.

Vanneta:(looks up) huh? nevermind.

Mike: tell me.

Vanneta: no

tell me, no, tell me NO

Mike: C'mon just tell me already.

Vanneta:(eyes glow red and teeth sharpen) I SAID NO!(turns away)

Diamond: Hey, guys.(sees Vanneta) Ven, you O.K?

Vanneta: no.

Diamond: here take this.(hand them coats)

Mike: What are these for?

Diamond: Puelor said that we're going somewhere cold today.

Chris:(over speakers) Everyone, one front deck NOW!

* * *

Chris: O.K. As you can see we're in the middle of the sea.(snickers) get it? ahem. What you have to do is get your teammate across the frozen ocean.(sees everyone wearing coats) Who made the coats?! That was my fun for today.

Duncan: Well, seems like now it's ruined. HA HA!

Chris: Whatever, the pairs are: Diamond and Mike, Cameron and Vanneta, Andre and Noah, Gwen and Dave, and Sky and Lindsay. The summer seahorse pairs are: Recardo and Shawn, Natalia and Jasmine, Tamara and Dawn, Zoey and Duncan, and Tyler and Scott. Now, GO!

* * *

Diamond: So, you over Zoey, yet?

Mike: Yeah, I guess. It's what's best for my team to win.

Diamond: Cool. How far is the ocean? Wait, never mind.

Mike: My tracking skills Manitobia gave me says it's about 1.4 miles.

Diamond: It looks longer than that. Puelor said 2.7.

Mike: My tracking skills never lie.

Diamond: Puelor never lies.

(Mike and Diamond start arguing while running across the water.)

* * *

Cameron:(watches Vanneta? jump while running) So, what's your name again?

Vanneta?: I already told you two times already, silly. It's Hyde.

Hyde: So why ya wanna know?

Cameron: Just wonderin'(writes something on a piece of note book paper)

Hyde: hatcha writen'

Cameron: Nothin' just a few problems a certain person's having.

Hyde: Okey dokey then.(Highlights turn purple)

* * *

Zoey:*sighs*

Duncan: Hey, Zoey. Why do you keep on sighing?

Zoey: I miss Mike. I keep on wonderin' why i broke up with him?

Duncan: Well, get back together with him.

Zoey: You know what, i will. Thanks Duncan you're a good guy.

Duncan: GAH! NO I'M NOT!

* * *

Chris:(through a megaphone) So far we have the teams: Gwen and Dave, Tamara and Dawn, Tyler and Scott, Andre and Noah, Jamine and Natalia, and Sky and Lindsay. The rest of you better hurrry up cause time's a tickin'.

Chef: We got a few other teams comin' up.

* * *

Vanneta: Hurry, Cam. We're almost there.

Cameron: Sorry,*cough cough* I'm hurting a little bit.

Vanneta: Here, I'll carry you.(puts Cameron on her back)

Cameron: yay.*cough* a piggy back ride...

Vanneta: wow. You weigh quite a bit, especially for such a little man.

* * *

Mike: Yes! We made it!

Diaomnd: (high-fives Mike) Wahoo!

Chris: Yep. Congratulations.(over Megaphone) Diamond and Mike have now made it across the ocean. We are still missing the teams of Vanneta and Cameron, Recardo and Shawn, and Zoey and Duncan.

Vanneta:(passing the finish line) We made*cough* it..*faints*

Chef: Somebody get those two warmed up.(Mike and Diamond carry Cameron and Vanneta to the plane.)

Chris: The Winter Wolves win, again. And here comes the other two pairs.

Zoey: We lost didn't we.

Chris: yep. Know those of you on the Summer seahorses time to vote someone off your team.

* * *

On the plane

_**Confessionals**_

Recardo: I don't really like all those bad boy types so..(stamps Duncan)

Shawn: Because my partner was slowing me down...(stamps Recardo)

Natalia: We can stamp anyone on our team, i'll do the weak link.(stamps Dawn) She's too much about Nature.

Jamine: Sorry, Shawn.(stamps Shawn)

Tamara: wow. I don't know who to vote for... I'll pick one random*closes eyes and pickes one up, opens eyes* WHAT! O.k. I said i would.(stamps Dawn) SORRY, DAWN!

Dawn: I say Zoey. She hurt Mike's feelings. Although he's feeling a bit better.(stamps Zoey)

Zoey:(stamps Recardo) I'm doing Recardo since he's the newbie that didn't win.

Duncan:(stamps Zoey) I'M NOT A NICE GUY!(kicks Camera, it breaks)

Tyler: Bye, Duncan.(stamps Duncan)

Scott:(stamps Duncan) I don't really care I need those who know my tricks GONE. i need some allies, the newbie would work perfectly.(smiles like a madman)

_**Confessions end**_

Chris:(reading the votes) Those who get a giant pretzel. Get to stay. The ones safe are: Recardo, Shawn, Natalia, Jasmine, Tamara, Dawn, Zoey, Tyler, ans Scott. It's bye Duncan.

Duncan: wow. thanks a lot everyone. How do i go home this time.

Chris: Like this.(Chef throws Duncan on a boat driven bye an intern) TAKE HIME TO THE LOSER ISLAND!

Intern:*nods, drives off*

Chris:(faces camera) See who goes home next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. CRUISE!

* * *

**_O.K. i'm think of a new theme song instead of the old one. If you think you might know a good song tell me in the reviews. :) Don't forget to check out my other story The New Bionics in Town if you haven't already._**


	6. Paint balling to the finish line

_**Here's the next chapter they go to the amazon forest. Don't forget about the song contest anyway, here's the story. ENJOY! **_

* * *

The show starts to see everyone sleeping.

_The Summer Seahorse_

Ricardo:(getting up) Morning everyone!(loud enough to wake most contestants)

Natalia: It was until you woke me up! Now, do us all a favor and SHUT UP!(goes back to sleep)

?: Ricardo.

Ricardo:(walking around) Who said that?

?:me. Tamara.

Ricardo: You scared me. What are you doing up?

Tamara: You woke me up. Do you think that Natalia is who she seems to be or is she mean?

Ricardo: My vote is on mean.

Tamara: Mine too.

Natalia:(awake, whispering to herself) So, you two are the first to go.

_**Confessionals**_

Natalia: So, their the first to know my secrets, hmm. Looks like their the first two to go.(laughs)

Ricardo: She seems nice. I just don't know about her panic attacks What i'm trying to is that-

Tamara: He's nice... and smart. I wonder if he'll help me vote off Natalia. I guess what i'm trying to say is that

Ricado/Tamara: She's/He's cute.

_**Confessions end**_

_The winter wolves_

Cameron:(obseving Vanneta) Hmmm, that's strange.

_**Confessionals**_

Cameron: I was watching Vanneta most of the night when i noticed she didn't change personalities in her sleep exept one time. So far I have Hyde and Layila as her personalities. I wonder who Layila is.(studies notes)

Vanneta: I was up most of the night since i knew Cameron was watching me and can i just say I FREAKED ME OUT! I got tired and asked Layila to stay up for me. Last thing i saw before going to sleep was her pulling a book out of nowhere. She's a lot like Dia's personality Chien.

_**Confessions end**_

Chris:(over speaker) O.K. we are about to arrive at our destination... The Amazon Forest. When the plane fully lands meet me at the outside the plane AS SOON AS THE PLANE LANDS! No telling how long this challengs will take.

_In the Amzon Forest_

Chris: So, for this challenge we will be playing paint-ball. But, not just any paint-ball, like in Pahkitew island the paint balls have different things in them only one team is the shooters the others are animals. O.K. Wolves, you're the animals, Seahorses, you're the shooters. Wolves, go pick out a costume and meet me back here. Shooters go get your guns.

_Wolves_

Cameron: O.K. I made a chart according to out size to blend in with the animals. Andre you should be a deer, Vanneta a racoon, Diamond a possum, Mike a moose, Noah a monkey, Gwen an antallope, Lindsay a tiger, Dave a leopard, Sky a duck, and i'll get the scuba gear and be a fish. Now, c'mon get in your costumes.

Noah: Great. I get to live in the trees.

Vanneta: Me and Diamond have some make-up we can use to disquise oursleves.

Gwen: Me and Lindsay did to.(pulls out make-up)

Andre: I am not wearing make-up.

Diamond: I'll make you.(eyes turn red,gives Andre the death glare)

Andre: Come at me.

15 SECONDS LATER.

Andre:(hands tied behind his back) I can't beleieve i got beat by a girl.

Sora: You better believe it.(eyes turn back to yellow, Vanneta face-palms)

**_Confessionals_**

Vanneta: Diamond needs to control her personalities. Sora just came out and tied Andre up.

Diamond: I was threatening Andre, next thing i know he's tied up. Something tells me it was either Sora or Sukai.

_**Confessions end**_

Chris: Wolves you have 25 minutes to get your butsdown here.

_27 minutes later_

Chris:(sees arriving wolves) You're two minutes late.(sees boys with make-up all over them, starts laughing) But, now i see it was worth it.

Noah: Get on with the challenge already.

Chris: O.K. So, animals you'll be shooting the hunters who has already started hunting for no reason but they're wearing camo so here are your guns.(hands the guns) Now, GO!

* * *

_During the challenge_

Mike:(hears chatting, whispers) that sounds like Zoey and... Dawn.*GASP*

Svetlana:(whispering) But, Svetlana won't let them get away(hops in a tre and shoots Zoey and Dawn.

Chris: And Zoey and Dawn are the first two out from the Seahorses.

Svetlana: HAHA! I told zem zey won't get avay.*GASPS*

Zoey:(flips Mike of)

Mike:(taunting) Hey Zoey, This is a kids show! HAHAHA!(runs off)

Zoey: I'll kill him.

Dawn:(shoots Zoey) You will not! You're the on who hurt Mike, you deserved that!(walks off to the plane)

Zoey:(shocked, walks toward the plane) She's changed.

Vanneta:(shoots Zoey) So have you.

Zoey:i'm already OUT!

Vanneta: I know that was for fun.(walks of to catch up to Mike, highlights turn neon green)

* * *

Mike: What you did was awesome. I'm surprised she didn't go commando on you.

Kenzie: If she did she'd be a mouse at a cobra convention with me. My name's Kenzie.

Mike: Mike. Nice to meet you. Why does Vanneta keep her M.P.D. a secret.

Chris: Scott, Jasmine, Natalia, and Duncan took out Andre, Noah, Cameron, Lindsay, and Dave.

Kenzie: Well, Mike When Ven saw what Scott did to you in ROTI she decided to keep hers a secret so it wouldn't happen to her. Same for Diamond.

Mike: Speaking od Diamond.(sees Diamond coming for them)

Diamond: Hide me!(hides behind Vanneta Mike)

Kenzie: Woah, girlie what happened?

Diamond: That.(points in front of them)

Mike: That's Natalia, Duncan, Scott, Jasmine, and Shawn. They look mad. What did you do?

Diamond: nothing. I just guess they wanna win.

Scott: See? What'd I tell ya. All three of em' right here.

Jasmine: Fine. you're right now, shoot.( Kenzie shoots her and Shawn)

Mike: I got Duncan and Natalia. Diamond, you get Scott.(Svetlana takes control)

Diamond: Alright. You can back out Scott or i'll take you down by force.(eyes turn green)

Scott: no way. I girl can't beat me.

Chien: Alright, amigo. You asked for it.(Shoots him a lot) GOT HIM, AMIGOS!

Vanneta:(just took control) thanks Chien, can we have Dia back.

Chien: sure thing, amiga.(eyes turn yellow)

Mike: You guys don't have to hide your M.P.D. Scott can't manipulate you girls like he did me. So, don't hide it anymore. Let them be free.

Vanneta: Mine are. TRUST ME!

Chris: Vanneta, Mike, and Diamond took out Jasmine, Shawn, Scott, Duncan, and Natalia. And Tyler takes down Dave. It's three to one.

Vanneta: Tyler vs. us three. I have mixed emotions.

Diamond:(looks at her vest) I have no emotions.(falls to the ground dramatically)

Mike: Really?

Diamond: why not? It's fun.

Vanneta: It's up to you Mike. I'm out see?(points to vest) Tyler is GOOD!

Mike: Tell me about it.(looks at vest)

Chris: Tyler wins the challenge for the Summer Seahorses, for a change. Winter Wolves, i'll see you at the elemination.

* * *

_Campfire_

Chris: The following are safe: Mike, Diamond, Noah, Cameron, Sky, Dave, Andre, Gwen, Vanneta. Lindsay see ya never.

Lindsay:*squels* do I get to drive a boat.

Chris: Something like that(Chef throws Lindsay on the boat and it drives off) See who's drove off next time in Total. Drama. CRUISE!

* * *

_**Sorry, i'm tired and i'm about to fall asleep. Don't forget to P.M, review, and Favorite if you haven't already. Don't forgey to check out The new bionics in town. And leave a review for the song you think should be the next theme song. BYE! *falls asleep***_


	7. London models

_**Hey**** guys and/or girls Here's the next chapter and i'm trying really hard not to make another story. If you think I should, then tell me. Here is the chapter.**_

* * *

Mike:(talking in his sleep) *GASP*

Svetlana: Mike, you need to cheer up. You're sadder than you're letting on.*GASP*

Manitobia: The sheila's right. You gotta cheer up.*GASP*

Mal: I don't know. I like him this way. It's HILARIOUS! HAHA!*GASP*

Mike: Sorry guys i keep thinking bout' Zoey. I'll try to cheer up, i promise.

Chris:(over speaker) WAKIE WAKIE CONTESTANTS! TIME TO HIT THE CLOCK. WE'RE HEADING TO LONDON!

Mike:(groans)

Cameron: You O.K. Mike?

Mike: huh? oh, um, yep just fine.(fake smiles)

Diamond?: Wow! You're happy. I HATE IT!

Mike: What's up with her?

Vanneta: Diamond woke up as Sora again.

Mike: ohhhh. k.

(Loud ringing noise)

all contestants:AHHHHHHHH!

Chris:(trying to be heard over the noise) CHEF! I DIDN'T MEAN TO LITERALLY HIT THE CLOCK! HOW'D YOU EVEN DO THAT!

Chef: I ain't sayin' hehehe.

Chris:(calming down) O.K. So, today is a fashion show. Each team has to pick one person to model while everyone else picks out the clothes. Now... GO!

* * *

_The wolves_

Mike: O.K. So, we need someone who could pit on a show, not to be boring, but exciting.

Cameron: I vote Vanneta and Mike.

Sora: I don't really care.

Noah: me either.(starts talking with Sora)

rest of W.W: I vote Vanneta/Mike.

Vanneta:(blushing) Guess it's you and me.

Mike:(blushes) yeah. So what do you wanna be.

Vanneta: Well, Kenzie like Indiana Jones, so does Manitobia maybe we could be a girl and boy Indiana Jones(highlights turn neon green)

Mike: I like it. I'll get Manitobia you get Kenzie.

Kenzie: She was way ahead of ya mate.

Mike: Nice to meet you, i'll go get Manitobia. *GASP*

Manitobia: G'day shelia-

Kenzie: C'mon Manny we ain't got time for this stuff we gotta get dressed or our show.

Manitobia: You're a straight forward one, aren't cha.

Kenzie: Yep. And i'm proud of it too. C'mon let's get to work.

* * *

_The Seahorses_

Jasmine: O.K. So, where are our models.(Zoey and Dawn walk out)

Zoey: If I have to be a guardian Angel, can I at least get a bow.

Dawn: Being a guardian angel takes courage, sacrifice, and a pure heart.

Tyler: Yep. You both are perfect. Now, spread your wings and fly.(chuckles) That was a little funny.

Dawn: C'mon let's get ready.(runs closer to stage pulling a nervous Zoey)

* * *

Chris: O.K. times UP! Contestants please come from behind the stage and take a seat in these peanut gallery booths. Also, we have Lindsay here to help judge the models along with Chef and I. Models get ready. First, from The Summer Seahorses, our models Zoey and Dawn as guardian angels.

Zoey:(her and Dawn "fly" on stage) We are the protecters of all evil in the sky-

Dawn: We are an unstoppable force of courage, sacrifice,-

Zoey: And a pure heart. We are the one and only..

both: Guardian angels!

Chef: That was beautiful! 8.6

Lindsay: I liked it but not the outfits. 5.2 sorry, Dalancy and Zane.

Chris: I give it a 9.1 for fan ratings, this is off the roof!(Dawn and Zoey leave stage) Next is(starts laughing) ohhh, this gonna be hilarious. Vanneta and Mike are dressed as Mr. and Mrs. Indiana Jones.

Zoey:(thinks to herself) This isn't fair! Their not even married!

Chris: O.K. let's start it! Vanneta, Mike c'mon out!

Kenzie: We are the married couple who's not afraid of a little fun and adventure.

Manitobia: We can't be torn apart by anything. Not one thing. We're the happiest couple ever!(kisses Kenzie on the lips)

Kenzie:(kisses back) Wanna let the originals in control.(manitobia nods, they let originals in control)

Vanneta:(still kissing Mike, pulls away) I am so sorry! It was Kenzie I didn't mean to-

Mike: I liked it.(kisses Vanneta again)

Chris: I... LOVED IT! 10.0 FOR FAN RATINGS!

Chef: 9.2. It was O.K.

Lindsay: ohhhhh, they kissed I give it 8.9.

Chris: Looks like the Summer Seahorses get to vote someone off. See you at the campfire... OH and Wolves i'll need to see you at the campfire also.

* * *

_At the campfire_

Chris O.K. The contestant going home is... Tyler.

Tyler: WHAT!? Fine, i'm going.(jumps on boat)

Chef: I didn't even get to throw him on the boat.

Chris: We still have his bags. You wanna throw them.

Chef:(nods) O.K.(throws his bags) I feel better now.

Tyler: YES! I didn't get man-handled bye Chris-(gets hit in the head by bags, gets knocked-out)

Chris: Much better.(turns toward camera) See, who goes home next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. CRUISE!

* * *

_**ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! *Does happy dance* See what happens next time on well, you know! *winks***_

_**Diamond: WAIT! Why was I so grumpy in this chapter?!**_

_**Layilalove: IDK! I was just a little grumpy this morning sooooooo, that's why!**_

_**Diamond: Fine. You want Sora to get you CAUSE SHE WILL!(eyes turn red, chases writer)**_

_**Mike: Don't forget to P.M, REVIEW FOLLOW, AND FAV.(Zoey's in the background glaring at Mike) **_

_**Vanneta: BYE!(kisses Mike)**_


	8. out so farwill be updated every chapter

_**This is not a chapter it's just to tell who is out so far**_

**FROM THE WINTER WOLVES**

**Lindsay**

**Andre**

**Cameron**

**Dave**

**FROM THE SUMMER SEAHORSES**

**Duncan**

**Tyler**

**Natalia**

**Jasmine**


	9. songs about myself

Let's_** skip the intro and get on with the story(remember that i'm looking for a song) :)**_

* * *

Chris: WAKE UP TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE SUCKRS!(EVERYONE WAKES UP)

Noah:(sarcastic) What shall we do now, oh great master of pain!

Chris: Well, NOAH, Today is a non-painful challenge.

All: YEAH!

Chris: But, it IS a singing challenge. Each of you will be singing a song about your-selves and guess what else? THIS IS A ONE-HOUR SPECIAL SO THERE'RE TWO PARTS OF THIS EPISODE! Just so we can fit everyone's song into it! So, come out of the on the front deck of the boat and i'll show you where todays challenge shall be held.

* * *

_On front deck(FRONT AND CENTER!, sorry)_

Chris: So, as I said everyone will be given a song and has to pick one out of this hat and has 5 minutes to learn it, if you don't already. So, first team to pick is the winning team of the last challenge which was the Winter Wolves so, they get to pick their songs first. And remember some will be duets too.

_**HERE'S THE ORDER AND WHAT SONGS EVERYONE HAS**_

Andre- Lucy by Skillet

Vanneta and Sky- Problem by Ariana Grande feat. Iggy

Diamond- Right here now by Ashes Remain

Mike- Monster I became by ?(I have no idea who it's by)

Cameron- Technologic by draft punk

Noah- new motion by Brother Blake

Gwen and Dave- airplanes by B.O.B

Chris: First, is Andre singing Lucy by Skillet and here he is on the boat you all have to sing on remember if you fall off or stop singing you're automatically out.

Andre:_ Hey Lucy I remember your name._

_I left a dozen roses on your grave today._

_I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away_

_Just came to talk for a while, I got some things to say_

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up the world to see_

_that little piece of Heaven looking back at me._

_Now that it's over I just wanna hold her_

_I gotta live with the choices I make and I can't live with myself today._

_Hey Lucy I remembered your birthday_

_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name_

_I know i'd do it different if I had the chance_

_But all I got are these roses to give_

_and they can't help me make amends_

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up the world to see_

_that little piece of Heaven looking back at me._

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

___I gotta live with the choices I make and I can't live with myself today_

___Here we are, now you're in my arms_

___I never wanted anything so bad_

___Here we are for a brand new start_

___Living the life we could've had_

___Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

___me and Lucy never wanna_ _en... _WOAH!(falls off jet ski boat)

Chris: Looks like Andre is OUT!(jet ski takes in to the island) Next, Vanneta and Sky Problem by Ariana Grande feat. Iggy

Sky: _Hey baby, even though I hate you, I wanna love you_

_And even though I can't forgive ya, I really want to_

_Tell me, tell me babe_

_Why can't you leave me?_

_'Cuz even though I shouldn't want it, I gotta have it_

Vanneta:_ Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders_

_I should be wiser and realize that I've got_

_Sky: I got one less, one less problem_

_I got one less, one less problem_

_I know you're never gonna wake up, I gotta give up_

_I know I shouldn't ever call back or let you come back_

_Vanneta: Every time you touch me and say you love me_

_I get a little bit breathless, I shouldn't want_

Sky:_ Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders_

_I should be wiser and realize that I've got_

_I got one less, one less problem_

_I got one less, one less problem_

Vanneta: _It's Ven_

_Whatcha got?_

_Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you_

_in no time i'll be forgettin' all about you_

_sayin' that you know, but I really really doubt you understand my life is easy when I ain't around you.(highlights turn electric blue)_

Hyde:_ Iggy, Iggy_

_Too biggie to be stressin'_

_I think I love the thought of you more than I love your presence_

_And the best thing now, probably for you to exit_

_I let you go, let you back, I finally learned my lesson_

_No half-steppin' either you want it or you're just playin'_

_I'm listening to you're knowing, I can't believe what you're sayin'_

_There's a million you's baby boy so don't be dumb, I got 99 problems but you won't be one(highlights turn purple)_

Vanneta:_ Like what?!_

Sky_: Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser and_ _realize that I got_

Vanneta_: one less, one less problem_

Sky:_ One less, one less problem yeah,_

both:_ I got one less, one less problem, heyy_

Chris: O.K. that was Sky and Vanneta singing Problem and get to stay. Next is Diamond singing right here now by ashes remain.

Diamond: _I can see every tear you cry; like an ocean in your eyes_

_All the pain and scars have left you cold_

_I can see all the fears you face, through a storm that never goes away_

_Don't believe all the lies you've been told_

_I'll be right here now, even when the skies come down_

_I will always... be the one who took your place_

_When the rain falls, I won't let go._

_I'll be right here_

_I will show you the way back home, never leave you all alone_

_I will stay until the morning comes_

_I'll show you how to live again and heal the brokenness within_

_Let me love you when you come undone_

_I'll be right here now, even when the skies come down_

_I will always... be the one who took your place_

_When the rain falls, I won't let go._

_I'll be right here_

Sora:_ When the day-break seems so far away, reach for my hand!_

_When hope and peace begin to fray_

_Still I will stay._

_right here now, even when the skies come down_

_I will always... be the one who took your place_

_When the rain falls, I won't let go._

Diamond:_ When the rain falls, I won't let go._

___I'll be right here_

Chris: WHY ARE ALL OF YOU SO GOOD! Next is Mike singing Monster I Became.

Mike: _So beautiful and loyal than I could ever dream, _

_So how I thought you'd see that I wasn't what I seem_

_Time went by and I fell in love with you,_

_Leaving myself to believe if it was the truth._

_It feels like I fell asleep, and woke up in a nightmare_

_falling into a world of chaos, you're the reason that i'm here_

_When you were the only one I dreamed of, you turned me away_

_turning me into, the monster, I am today_

_I was a predator toward my heart that day_

_Then it occurred to me, chaos is the only way_

_When all you thought of me was a beast that can't be tamed_

_The monster you saw me for is the monster I became..._

_It feels like I fell asleep, and woke up in a nightmare_

_falling into a world of chaos, you're the reason that i'm here_

_When you were the only one I dreamed of, you turned me away_

_turning me into, the monster, I am today_

_I'm not the same, cause of what you did to me..._

_To show I've become what you thought me to be,_

_If I can't have you then I'll throw the world away_

_For you i'd play turning me into the monster I am today..._

_It feels like I fell asleep, and woke up in a nightmare_

_falling into a world of chaos, you're the reason that i'm here_

_When you were the only one I dreamed of, you turned me away_

_turning me into, the monster, I am today_

Chris: O.K. I liked that song but still some one GO HOME! Next is Cameron singing Technologic. Oh, boy. GOOD LUCK!

Cameron: But ididn't even get enough time to study the song... IT'S TOO COMPLICATED!

Chris: Go on Cam, give it a try.

Hyde: YOU GOT THIS CAM!(Cheers him on)

Cameron: _Buy it, use it, break it, fix it, trash it, change it, mail upgraded_

_Charge it, point it, zoom it, wreck it, snap it, work it, quick erase it_

_write it, cut it, paste it, save it, load it, check it, and rewrite it_

_plug it, play it..._ umm.

Chris: OHHHHHH! And Cameron is OUT! Next Noah singing new motion by Brother Blake.

Noah: _With all the anger in your head I know that you can't understand,_

_I won't wait for you, I won't wait for you._

_It's obvious you can't change, a promise you let fade away and now awake_

_I know I see the truth, I know I see the truth._

_I've been waiting for this moment.(I've been waiting for this moment.)_

_I'VE been waiting FOR this moment!(I'VE been waiting FOR this moment!)_

_(music)_

_There's nothing more I can do._

_I think it's over, I think it's over._

_What have I left in you? When I know,_

_I know I see the truth!_

_I've been waiting for this moment.(I've been waiting for this moment.)_

_I'VE been waiting FOR this moment.(I'VE been waiting FOR this moment.)_

_(music)_

_I've been waiting for this moment.(I've been waiting for this moment.)_

_I'VE been waiting FOR this moment.(I'VE been waiting FOR this moment.)_

_(music)_

_I've been waiting for this moment._

_I'VE been waiting FOR this moment._

Chris: And surprisingly Noah gets to stay. Last for the Winter Wolves is Gwen and Dave singing Airplanes by B.O.B.

Gwen:_ Can we pretend that airplane's in the night sky like shooting stars._

_I could really use I wish right now, wish right now, wish right now._

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish now._

Dave: _yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish, to go back to a place much simpler than this._

_Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin' _

_and all the glitz and the glam and the fashion,_

_and all the pandemonium and all the madness, there comes a time when you fade to blackness._

_When you starin' at that phone in your lap _

_and you're hopin' but them people never call you back._

_But that's just how the story unfolds,_

_you get another hand _

_soon after you fold. And when your plan unravels in the sand, what would you wish for if you had one chance._

_So, airplane, airplane, sorry i'm late._

_I'm on my way so don't close that gate. If I don't make that then i'll switch my flight_

_and i'll be right back at it at the end of the night._

Gwen: _Can we pretend that airplane's in the night sky like shooting stars,_

_I could really use I wish right now, wish right now, wish right now._

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish now._

Dave: Somebody take me back to the day.

Before this was a job, before I paid.

Before whatever mattered what I had in my bank.

Yeah, back when I was trying to get a tip at Subway.

Back when I was rapping for the hell of it, But now a days we're rapping to stay relevent.

I'm that if we can make some wishes outa airplanes then maybe yo, maybe i'll go back to the days

Back before the politics we call the rap game, back when ain't no body listen to my mix-tape.

Back before I tried to cover up my slang, but this is for the haters, "what's up Bobby Ray"

So, can I get a wish to end the politics and get back to the music that started this shit.

So, here I stand

and then again I say, I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes.

Gwen: _Can we pretend that airplane's in the night sky like shooting stars,_

_I could really use I wish right now, wish right now, wish right now._

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish now_

Dave: _I could really use a wish right now.(_Gwen:_ oh, oh, oh, oh)_

Dave: _I could really use a wish right now.(_Gwen: _hmmmmm)_

Dave: _Like, like, like shooting stars.(_Gwen:_ ohhhhh, ohhhhhh)_

Dave: a wish, wish, wish right now.

Chris: Well, Gwen, you can stay but, Dave, you're out.

Dave: WHAT! WHY!?

Chris: Well, in the last verse you said wish one too many times. So, later. See part two next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. CRUISE!

Dave: OW! Be careful!


	10. part 2 singin' bout' my self

Chris: Welcome back to the one hour special! We had a few contestants out last time and now we're back for more singing. So the songs are in this hat. The Summer Seahorses are up.

**The order was this:**

**Ricardo- words by Skylar Grey**

**Natalia- Tic Tok by Ke$ha**

**Tamara- love you like a love song by Selena Gomez**

**Zoey- Forget You by Cady Grooves**

**Duncan- Little Devil by Campa**

**Dawn and Scott- Somebody that I used to know by Gotye**

**Jasmine- Merry go 'round by Kasey Musgraves**

Chris: First is Ricardo singing Words by Skylar

Ricardo: _Always in a rush_

_Never stay on the phone long enough, why am I so self-important?_

_Said a tease-some that was on maybe a year ago, didn't know time was of the essence._

_So, many question, but i'm talking to myself._

_I know that you can't hear me anymore, not anymore._

_So much to tell you, and most of all good-byes. _

_But I know that you can't hear me anymore. It's aloud inside my head,_

_With words that I should of said._

_As I drown in my regrets._

_I can't take back the words said._

_Never said, I can't take back the words I never said._

_Always talkin' stuff, took your advice and did the opposite._

_Just being young and stupid. OHHHhhhh._

_So, many question, but i'm talking to myself._

_I know that you can't hear me anymore, not anymore._

_So much to tell you, and most of all good-byes. _

_But I know that you can't hear me anymore. It's aloud inside my head,_

_With words that I should of said._

_As I drown in my regrets._

_I can't take back the words..._

_The longer I stand here, the louder the silence_

_I know that you're gone but sometimes I swear that I hear_

_your voice where the wind blows so I talk to the shadows_

_hoping you might be listin' 'cause I want you to know._

_It's aloud inside my head_

_With words that I should of said._

_As I drown in my regrets._

_I can't take back the words I never said._

_I never said._

_I can't take back the words I never said._

_I never said._

_I can't take back the words... I never said._

Chris: And Ricardo gets to stay. Next is Natalia singing Tick Tock by Ke$ha.

Natalia:_ Wake up in the morning feeling like P-diddy._

_got my glass, i'm out the door, i'm gonna hit this city._

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack._

_Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't comin' back._

_I'm talkin' pedicures on our toes. Tryin; on all my clothes._

_Boys blowin' up up our phones._

_Drop talkin' playin' our favorite CDs._

_Pullin' up at the partys._

_Tryin' to get a little bit tipsy._

_DON'T STOP, MAKE IT POP!_

_DJ's blowin' my speakes up_

_TONIGHT, IMMA FIGHT!_

_Till I see the sunlight._

_TIC TOK_

_on the clock, but the party don't start in no_

_oh, oh, uh oh._

_oh, oh, uh oh._

_DON'T STOP, MAKE IT POP!_

_DJ's blowin' my speakes up_

_TONIGHT, IMMA FIGHT!_

_Till I see the sunlight._

_TIC TOK_

_on the clock, but the party don't start in no_

_oh, oh, uh oh._

_oh, oh, uh oh._

_Ain't got a care in the world, but got plenty of beer._

_Ain't got no money in my pockets but i'm already here._

_And now the dudes are linin' up cause they hear we got swagger, but we kick em' to the curve unless thay look like McJagger._

_I'm talkin about' everybody getin' drunk_

_Boys tryin' to touch my junk._

_Gotta smack em' if you're getin' to drunk._

_Now, now, we going till they kicked us out._

_Or police shut us down, police shut us down_

_Popo shut us down._

_DON'T STOP, MAKE IT POP!_

_DJ's blowin' my speakes up_

_TONIGHT, IMMA FIGHT!_

_Till I see the sunlight._

_TIC TOK_

_on the clock, but the party don't start in no_

_oh, oh, uh oh._

_oh, oh, uh oh._

_DON'T STOP, MAKE IT POP!_

_DJ's blowin' my speakes up_

_TONIGHT, IMMA FIGHT!_

_Till I see the sunlight._

_TIC TOK_

_on the clock, but the party don't start in no_

_oh, oh, uh oh._

_oh, oh, uh oh._

_You build me up. You break me down._

_My heart it pounds as you got me._

_With my hands up you got me now._

_You got that sound. Yeah, you got me._

_You build me up you break me down._

_ My heart it pounds as you got me._

_With my hands up, put your hands up._

_Put you hands up._

_Yeah, the party don't start til' I walk in._

_DON'T STOP! MAKE IT POP!_

_Dj's blowin' my speakers up._

_TONIGHT! IMMA FIGHT!_

_Til' we see the sunlight._

_TICK TOCK! ON THE CLOCK!_

_Put the party don't start in no._

_oh, oh, uh oh._

___oh, oh, uh oh._

_DON'T STOP! MAKE IT POP!_

_Dj's blowin' my speakers up._

_TONIGHT! IMMA FIGHT!_

_Til' we see the sunlight._

_TICK TOCK! ON THE CLOCK!_

_Put the party don't start in no._

_oh, oh, uh oh._

___oh, oh, uh oh._

Natalia: Hell yeah! Nailed it!

Chris: Looks like Natalia's... OUT!

Natalia: What!? I SANG THE WHOLE *beeping* song. You can't *beeping* do this!

Chris: Well, yeah I can cause one, i'm host and two, you cussed on the show.(Pushes Natalia on to the loser boat.)Looks like it's Tamara's turn. Singin Love you like a love song by Selena Gomez.

Tamara:_ It's been said and done._

_Every beautiful thought's been already sung. And I guess right now, here's another one._

_So you melody, will play on and on with the rest of em'._

_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive. Incrediable._

_A centerfold, miracle, lyrical._

_You saved my life again and I want you to know baby,_

_I, I love you like a love song babe, I, I love you like a love song babe._

_I, I love you like a love song babe. And I keep hittin' re peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat._

_I, I love you like a love song babe. I, I love you like a love song babe._

_I, I love you like a love song babe. And I keep hittin' re peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat._

_Constantly,_

_Boy, you play through my mind like a symphony._

_There's no way to describe what you do to me, you just do to me._

_Whatcha you do. And it feels like I've been rescued, I've been set free._

_I am hypnotized, by your destiny._

_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful, you are..._

_and I want you to know babe._

_I, I love you like a love song babe, I, I love you like a love song babe._

_I, I love you like a love song babe. And I keep hittin' re peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat._

_I, I love you like a love song babe. I, I love you like a love song babe._

_I, I love you like a love song babe. And I keep hittin' re peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat._

_I, I love you like a love song babe, I, I love you like a love song babe._

_I, I love you like a love song babe. And I keep hittin' re peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat._

_I, I love you like a love song babe. I, I love you like a love song babe._

_I, I love you like a love song babe. And I keep hittin' re peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat._

_No one compares._

_You stand alone, to every record I own._

_Music to my heart, that's what you are, a song that goes on and on._

_I, I love you like a love song babe. And I keep hittin' re peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat._

_I, I love you like a love song babe. I, I love you like a love song babe._

_I, I love you like a love song babe. I, I love you... like a love song..._

Chris: And Tamara gets to stay!

Recardo: Way to go Tamara. I mean, uh-

Tamara: Thanks Recardo.

Chris: Next is Zoey singing Forget you by Cady Grooves

Zoey: _Must've been a long walk._

_How'd you make it across the other side of the tracks?_

_Then, you ran into me and you made me believe in my own laugh._

_And it's like when we talk it's like we're taking a walk around our own little town._

_And when you hang-up the phone_

_All I hear is alone, I hate that sound._

_I'm gonna put my heart to the test, gonna wrap it in a bullet-proof vest._

_Cause' in time you'll be running to me_

_flowers in hand._

_But until then I won't forget_

_you._

_So, when the stars come out at night _

_and we're watching the same sky_

_You can tell there's no surprise I won't forget you._

_It's like you fell from outer-space_

_and you can bet your pretty face_

_You will never be replaced_

_I won't forget _

_you._

_It's just a matter of time. You that what's mine is yours_

_I put it all on the line._

_And everyday I say "I love you more than I did before"_

_and I don't think it's a lie._

_This is our bed-time story_

_that we are gonna tell our kids._

_Then i'll watch you fall asleep_

_while holding all three._

_But until then I won't forget _

_you._

_so when the stars come out at night_

_and we're watching the same sky_

_You can tell there's no surprise I won't forget you._

_It's like you fell from outer-space_

_and you can bet your pretty face_

_You will never be replaced_

_I won't forget _

_you, you,_

_so when the stars come out at night_

_and we're watching the same sky_

_You can tell there's no surprise I won't forget_

_forget, forget, forget, forget you_

_So when the stars come out at night,_

_and we're watching the same sky_

_you can tell there's no surprise_

_I won't forget_

_you._

_It's like you fell from outer-space_

_and you can bet your pretty face_

_You will never be replaced_

_I won't forget _

_you_

Chris: Looks like Zoey gets to stay. surprisingly.

Zoey: Hey, I did great!

Dawn: yeah, for a heart-breaker.(Zoey and Dawn growl at each other)

Chris: Next is Dawn and Scott singing Somebody that I used to know by originally Goyte.

Scott: _Now and then I think of when we were together_

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

_Told myself that you were right for me_

_But felt so lonely in your company_

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

_(music)_

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_

_Like resignation to the end_

_Always the end_  
_So when we found that we could not make sense_

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

_But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over_

_But you didn't have to cut me off  
_  
_Make out like it never happened  
_  
_And that we were nothing  
_  
_And I don't even need your love  
_  
_But you treat me like a stranger  
_  
_And that feels so rough  
_  
_You didn't have to stoop so low  
_  
_Have your friends collect your records  
_  
_And then change your number  
_  
_I guess that I don't need that though  
_  
_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

Dawn:

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
_  
_But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
_

_And I don't wanna live that way  
_  
_Reading into every word you say  
_  
_You said that you could let it go  
_  
_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know...  
_

_Scott:_

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened_

_And that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger_

_And that feels so rough_

_You didn't have to stoop so low._

_Have your friends collect your records  
_  
_And then change your number  
_  
_I guess that I don't need that though  
_  
_Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
_  
_Somebody  
_  
_I used to know __Somebody  
_  
_Now you're just somebody that I used to know __Somebody  
_  
_I used to know __Somebody  
_  
_Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
_

_I used to know  
_  
_that I used to know  
_  
_I used to know __Somebody..._

Chris: And tree-hugger and dirt boy gets to stay.

Dawn: Horray! Now, I still have a chance to open up that animal sanctuary!

Chris:(weirded out) ummm, o.k. Next is Jasmine singing Merry go' Round by... HOW DO YOU SAY HER NAME!?

Intern: Kasey Musgraves.

Chris: yeah, her.

Jasmine:

_If you ain't got two kids by 21,_

_You're probably gonna die alone_

_At least that's what tradition told you._

_And it don't matter if you don't believe,_  
_Come Sunday morning you best be there_

_In the front row, like you're s'posed to_

_Same hurt in every heart._

_Same trailer, different park._

_Mamas hooked on Mary Kay_

_Brothers hooked on Mary Jane_

_And Daddies hooked on Mary two doors down._

_Mary Mary quite contrary,_

_We get bored so we get married_

_And just like dust we settle in this town._

_On this broken merry go 'round and 'round and 'round we go,_

_Where it stops nobody knows..._

_And it ain't slowin' down, this merry go 'round..._

_We think the first time's good enough, So we hold on to high school love, Say we won't end up like our parents._

_Tiny little boxes in a row, Ain't want you want it's what you know, Just happy in the shoes you're wearin'._

_Same checks we're always cashin', To buy a little more distraction._

_Cause Mamas hooked on Mary Kay Brothers hooked on Mary Jane Daddies hooked on Mary two doors down._

_Mary Mary quite contrary, We get bored so we get married And just like dust we settle in this town. On this broken merry go 'round and 'round and 'round we_

_go, Where we stop nobody knows... And it ain't slowin' down, this merry go 'round..._

_Mary Mary quite contrary, We're so bored until we're buried. And just like dust we settle in this town. On this broken me_

_Merry go 'round... Merry go 'round..._

_Jack and Jill went up the hill,_

_ Jack burned out on booze and pills,_

_ And Mary had a little lamb,_

_ Mary just don't give a damn no..._

Chris: That was the last song. And Jasmine is OUT!

Jasmine: What?! Why?

Chris: Cause it's no more at the end... not no.

Jasmine:(sighs) fine.(jumps in boat's as it drives off)

Chris:(turns toward camera) Looks like many people are leaving and we have (whispers) a surprise in the next challenge.(talks normal) Find out what happens in the next episode on TOTAL. DRAMA. CRUISE!


	11. writer's block

**SADLY, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT I'M NOT A WRITER'S BLOCK FOR ****TOTAL DRAMA CRUISE**** AND I NEED IDEAS SO IF YOU HAVE ANY, PLEASE, REVIEW THEM TO ME OR PM ME. EITHER WAY I NEED IDEAS! THANK YOU...**


End file.
